Owners of motorcycles or other larger two-wheeled vehicles often park the vehicles in garages and other storage buildings to protect them from the elements and/or to provide security from theft. Moving these vehicles in and out of confined spaces can be cumbersome. Large two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles often weigh twelve hundred pounds or more. Operating these vehicles at highway speeds requires minimal effort, however, when the vehicle is stopped, the full weight of the vehicle is a disadvantage to the operator. Also, the turning radius of the larger motorcycles is relatively large making it difficult to maneuver in a garage or storage facility where space is limited. Typically the space required, to turn around these vehicles easily, is approximately twice the length of the vehicle. Accordingly, individuals who own motorcycles must maneuver them back and forth several times to exit confined areas. Given the size and weight of the vehicle and the slow intricate movements, the potential for hazard to person and property is significant. For example, turning too sharply, or moving backwards may cause the individual to lose balance and fall.
In addition to turning the motorcycle around, there is also a need to be able to move the vehicle in other ways besides simple rotation. For long periods of inactivity it may be desirable to move the motorcycle into areas that are more suitable for long term storage. With the size, weight, and lack of maneuverability of the vehicle, moving the vehicle into tight spaces can be difficult. Vehicles of this size cannot be pushed to maneuver the cycle into position. Therefore, it would be advantageous to be able to roll the support apparatus in all directions with a motorcycle on it.
Given that space is usually limited in these storage areas there is also a need for a support apparatus that takes up a minimum of space when not in use.
Accordingly, what is needed is a support apparatus that is capable of providing ramps so that the vehicle can be loaded without lifting, providing a base for rotating the vehicle on the support structure 360.degree., providing a set of wheels or casters so that the entire apparatus can be moved about freely, providing a means or method of folding up the apparatus for storage, and interrelating the loading, moving, and swivelling functions such that the motorcycle can be safely moved and rotated on the support structure.